Encuentro Inesperado
by Max player123
Summary: Tras una noche en un bar , Leon descubre una pequeña sorpresa y un viejo romance renacerá entre Leon y Jill pero los celos de Chris quien trata de ponerse en el medio de ambos , ahora un triangulo amoroso se ira formando
1. Encuentro Inesperado

**Un Encuentro Inesperado**

Como todas las noches León estaba sentado en la clásica cantina mientras que miraba su copa vacía , como todos los viernes se sentaba esperando a alguna mujer que solo buscaba acostarse con algún hombre , en fin mientras vaciaba su copa y ver que solo había hombres solos y amargados , mujeres callejeras y fuera de forma , algunas estaban cubierta por tatuajes y ropa de prostitutas pero el solo veía como la camarera le servía un poco mas de cerveza y el sacaba su billetera para pagar sus tragos — Olvídalo guapo , la casa invita — La de ojos verdes y cuerpo hermoso lo mira mientras se desabrochaba dejando su camisa escotada pero León sonríe al ver como la camarera se mordía los labios pero ella ve como su jefe llegaba — ¿ Puedo ofrecerle algo mas ? —

— No , muchas gracias — El agente saca el dinero y lo coloca sobre la mesa — Por cierto , guarda el cambio — El agente de ojos azules se acerca pero una mujer lo golpea con su cuerpo para ver como muchos papeles caen al suelo y el como todo un caballero se agacha para recogerlo , el levanto la mirada para ver la melena castaña acompañado de unos hermosos ojos grises — Lo siento mucho señorita ... —

— Es todo un caballero agente Kennedy — León se sorprende al escuchar su nombre de esos hermosos labios — Soy yo Jill Valentine —

El agente de ojos azules quedo boquiabierto — ¿ Jill ? Mírate te vez ... Muy linda — La de melena castaña se mantenía de pie mientras que el olor a licor provenía de su boca — ¿ Cuanto tiempo paso ? ¿ 10 .. 12 años ? —

— Oye tu también estas mas guapo que a primera vez que te vi — Ella levanta el ultimo papel y lo guarda en su carpeta , el agente de chaqueta negra ve el sello de la B.S.A.A. Jill le llama la atención con su mano — Oye guapo , supongo que no te preguntare si quieres un trago por que creo que hemos bebido de mas —

— Si , ven te llevo a casa —

— Leon no estas en condiciones de conducir — El agente pide un taxi con una seña y el auto amarillo — Ah ok pero creo que yo pagare mi viaje — Mientras los dos se acercaban el agente le da la orden y el auto se echa a andar mientras que ella miraba la hora — Vaya , ya es tan tarde no me fije que eran las 2 de la mañana —

— Si pero por cierto no me haz dicho ¿ Que haces aquí en Washington ? —

— Pues estoy de vacaciones — Ella rápidamente apaga su celular para voltear a ver al agente — Después de lo sucedido en África decidí darme unos días pero veras que hubo efectos secundarios — Leon no dejaba de mirar la hermosa camisa blanca con un escote en forma de corazón de color rosa — Oye guapo , mis ojos están aquí arriba — Leon le sonríe mientras ve como su departamento estaba siendo visitado por adolescentes , su falda gris hacia juego con sus botas negras con cremallera — En fin , aquí me bajo guapo — El de ojos azules paga el viaje de Jill y al bajar voltea para ver a Leon quien estaba por cerrar la puerta — Oye guapo ¿ quieres un café ? — Leon le paga su viaje y baja con su chaqueta en su hombro — Oye es solo un café ¿ ok ? —

— Claro — Los dos suben al ascensor y Jill se frota los brazos pero Leon le coloca su chaqueta en el las espaldas mientras ella olía el delicado perfume del agente , al entrar saca sus llaves y al entrar deja pasar al agente — Ven pasa ... Yo no muerdo guapo — El agente entra mientras que ve el departamento con suelo de madera y de color blanco con cortinas suaves y el sofá muy cómodo , la agente camina hasta la alacena y sacar el café — ¿ Traes el agua ? —

— Claro — Mientras Leon llenaba la jarra y la coloca para ver a la agente quien le sonreía — ¿ Que me cuentas ? — Jill lo mira como si fuera algo extraño lo que preguntara — Oye lo que paso en Raccoon no tiene que afectarnos —

— Leon ... estaba confundida pero no puedo negar que fue algo ... Hermoso — Jill le da la espalda pero el agente de ojos azules la abraza por la espalda y la voltea para secar su lagrima que resbalaba de su mejilla — ¿ Por que te hago esto a ti Leon ? ¿ Como puedes perdonarme así de fácil ? —

— Jill ... Yo ... Solo pensé en volverte a ver para saber si aun tu piensas en mi — Jill no tienes por que sentirte mal , eramos jóvenes y apenas nos conocíamos — La de ojos grises salta a sus labios mientras lo sostenía de la nuca , Leon solo se dedico a besarla sin importarle que el café estuviera listo , solo se separaron para tomar aire pero una vez satisfecha , Jill ve al agente de ojos azules y pasa su mano por la cabellera — ¿ Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí en Washington ? —

— Llegue esta mañana — Aun con estado de ebriedad el agente de ojos azules siguió besándola mientras que Jill sentía los labios de Leon sobre su cuello mientras recordaba aquella vez en el departamento de policía de Raccoon City pero ella no le importaba solo quería recordar esos viejos tiempos donde ella se perdía en los labios del novato pero el celular de Leon lo hace reaccionar — Mejor contesta —

— ¿ Diga ? — La mirada de Leon cambia de seria a mas tranquila mientras que el escuchaba las palabras de una voz femenina cosa que Jill traga saliva — Gracias Hunnigan , te veré el lunes — Al colgar el celular mientras que se acerca a Jill quien lo detiene con sus manos cosa que le extraña — ¿ Sucede algo ? —

— Leon ... Me alegro de volverte a ver pero pues ... Estamos yendo muy rápido ¿ no crees ? — El agente le besa la punta de la nariz y sale con una sonrisa pero Jill se da cuenta de que el agente no tenia su chaqueta por lo que corre al pasillo para alcanzarlo pero escucha las puertas del ascensor cerrarse pero ella se apoya en el marco para sentir algo en su bolsillo , por pura curiosidad se acerca para ver una especie de cartera pero solo eran fotografías , el ve como eran los padres de Leon , algunas de los hermanos Redfield y una que le llamo la atención se acerca para ver una foto con la que tenia una sonrisa — Leon ...— Ella la besa para ver como la foto retrataba a ellos dos en su primera cita cuando se conocieron en el departamento de policía , Leon aun con su uniforme de policía y ella con su uniforme de los S.T.A.R.S. pero mas le llamaba la atención aquella rosa que brillaba y esa blancura sobre la mesa , ella ve uno de los pétalos sobre esa foto por lo que decide guardar la chaqueta hasta su próximo encuentro — Vaya que fue un día bastante ... Interesante — Ella apaga la cafetera y se echa en su cama mirando al techo hasta dormirse

 **Continuara**


	2. Relato de una Era Pasada Part I

**Relatos de una Era Pasada parte I**

1998 , un nuevo cadete llega a las filas de la R.P.D. con su uniforme impecable , una melena rubia castaña y con su arma reglamentaria ademas de un cuchillo de combate mientras que legaba con su hoja de servicio mientras uno de los oficiales estaba en un escritorio riéndose de otros — ¿ Eres Kevin Ryman ? —

— Si soy yo — El oficial mira al joven de tan solo 21 años pero con actitud firme — ¿ Alguien conoce al Travolta de azul ? — Todos comienzan a reírse mientras llegaban la nueva fuerza del equipo S.T.A.R.S. el nuevo miembro los mira como estaban bien equipados — Pss , los nuevos miembros llegaron —

— ¿ Quienes son ellos ? —

— Son los S.T.A.R.S — El oficial llena la papeleta del nuevo miembro — ¿ Leon S. Kennedy ? Parece que eres bueno novato , me gusta tu historial sobresaliente —

— Gracias — Leon voltea para ver a un hombre rubio con gafas negras mientras que el de ojos azules miraba el uniforme con la insignia de los especiales — Permiso —

— Fíjate donde caminas novato — Wesker le da un hombrazo y lo quita del medio — Si quieres sobrevivir aquí fíjate por donde andas —

— ¿ Quien es ese idiota ? — Leon se acomoda su uniforme mientras que Kevin se reía — Me alegro que se divierta —

— Llamaste idiota al jefe y líder de los S.T.A.R.S. —

— Me importa un carajo que sea el presidente del país — El toma la hoja de servicio y se retira para que lo alisten — Me las pagara —

— ¿ Hablabas de mi novato ? — El de gafas negras lo mira enfrentándose a Leon quien estaba serio — ¿ Acaso crees que no pagaras derecho de piso novato ? — Los dos se enfrentan con miradas mientras que Chris trata de separar a su capitán del novato — Tienes razón , la policía es solo una burla —

— Tu tampoco era la gran cosa — Wesker voltea para ver a Leon quien lo encaraba — Deberías de respetar a los demás —

Wesker sonríe mientras que le daba la espalda mientras que el nuevo fue a la sala de entrenamiento para practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo pero el había vencido a los policías novatos — Oye novato ¿ quieres un enfrentamiento mas contra uno de nosotros ? —

— Claro , sube y te daré tu merecido — Los S.T.A.R.S. dan paso a una mujer de melena castaña con el traje de combate y unas botas negreas — ¿ Es enserio ? ¿ Dejaras que pelee una mujer ? — Todos se ríen y Jill comienza a estirar mientras Leon miraba las hermosas piernas de la miembro de los especiales — Mucho gusto , soy Leon Kennedy — El agente le da la mano pero ella la aprieta y con la otra mano le aprieta la muñeca y lo levanta para lanzarlo al suelo haciendo que Leon caiga de espalda al suelo pero este se levanta con una acrobacia mientras todos se reían de el

— Consejo util novato , no confíes en quien te ataca — Leon la mira pero ve como Jill salta con una patada pero el novato lo esquiva y sostiene la pierna de Jill con sus manos y la arroja contra la pared — ¿ Disfrutaste tocarme novato ? —

— ¿ Que crees ? ¿ Acaso crees que voy a golpear a una mujer ? —

— Pareces una niñita — Jill se desliza y le barre las piernas a Leon — Oh ¿ Acaso te lastime princesa ? — Leon se levanta y logra empujar a Jill de los hombros acorralándola en la pared

— ¿ Quieres continuar señorita ? — La de los especiales se enfada y sale corriendo pero Leon atrapa su puño y Jill le patea las costillas tres veces pero Leon la golpea con un talón de mano haciendo retroceder a Jill pero se da cuenta que el le toco uno de sus pechos — Discúlpeme ... No fue mi intención ...— Jill salta girando en el aire y acerca una patada en la cara de Leon quien gira en el aire y cae de espaldas , el novato se levanta pero la especial lo vuelve a patear tirando al oficial al suelo

— Anda novato , levántate — Leon se levanta y con su mano abierta la golpea en el mentón y la toma de los hombros para derribarla pero ella se levanta con gran velocidad y le da un puñetazo a la cara — ¿ Te dolió princesa ? —

— No , estoy bien — Leon le da un puñetazo en el pecho haciendo que ella se lo tome y con su pierna le hace una llave en el suelo , la de melena castaña le da un codazo en la entre pierna haciendo que los S. .S. y los policías dieran un gesto de dolor ante tal acción pero Leon no la soltaba

— Ese tipo las debe tener de acero para soportar ese golpe — Chris se da cuenta que Wesker estaba molesto con los brazos cruzados

— No quiero lastimarla señorita — Jill da un giro levantando sus piernas y toma el brazo de Leon para hacerle una toma pero Leon gira sobre ella y Chris ve como Leon estaba detrás de Jill sosteniéndola pero ella le da un codazo a la cara y el de melena rubia logra tocar las caderas de Jill mientras todos silbaban y daban aliento a Leon , Chris ve como Leon estaba tocando el cuerpo de su compañero pero trata de detener la pelea pero Wesker con una sonrisa lo detiene con su mano , Jill le da varios puñetazos al cuerpo y a la cara pero el la cubre para tomarla debajo de los brazos teniéndola cara a cara y con su pierna logra acostar en el suelo a la agente — Rindete ahora — Jill sentía la presión en sus brazo y su pierna derecha pero sentía la masculinidad de Leon quien aplicaba mas fuerza mientras que Jill se ruborizaba por lo que sentía pero Leon aplica mas fuerza — ¡ Rindase , no quiero lastimarla ! —

— Me ... Me... —

— ¡ Dígalo ! —

— Me... Me ... Me rindo — Leon logra soltar a Jill y este se levanta mientras acomodaba su ropa dejando a la agente S.T.A.R.S. en el suelo , pero este le extiende la mano y ella la rechaza para levantarse sola y todos dejan paso a la agente mal humorada , el de cabello rubio se da cuenta que el novato levanta algo del suelo y con sus manos apretadas se retira de todos pero Leon decide perseguirla para encontrarla en el campo de tiro , Leon la veía detrás del espejo protector como los blancos se movían a gran velocidad pero el quito blanco no lograba darle — Maldita sea ... —

— Se te callo esto — Leon le entrega el colgante con forma de corazón color dorado — Lamento si lo rompí — Ella la toma y le da la espalda para hacer el ultimo tiro — Esa arma tiene la mira defectuosa por eso no logras ese blanco a 50 metros , quizas ... — El de melena rubia saca su pistola y se la da a ella — Usa mi arma —

— ¿ Una Silver Ghots ? Creí que las descontinuaron — Ella toma la pistola y apunta rozando la cabeza — Diablos — Cuando abre los ojos siente como las manos del novato tenían las suyas , apuntando con cuidado se da cuenta que el pecho de Leon estaba en su espalda y lograba sentir los latidos de su corazón pero mas la deja completamente congelada la respiración del agente quien exhalaba suavemente en su oído , el rubor de Jill se hizo notar mientras que los dos aprietan del gatillo para hacerle un agujero al blanco — ¿ Como aprendiste ese truco ? —

— Cuando era joven tenia que aprender a disparar por vivir en un vecindario violento — El ve los ojos de Jill quien lo miraba con un rubor en sus mejillas — Lamento lo de hace rato Jill — Ella sentia una especie de sensación en su pecho y se escapa de los brazos de Leon quien solo sonreia al ver las curvas de la S.T.A.R.S. quien se retira a su oficina y cierra la puerta en su espalda para deslizarse y caer sentada en el suelo , Jill se toma la cabeza con las manos para respirar con gran velocidad mientras se limpiaba la cara

— ¿ Que demonios te paso Jill ? — La de melena castaña se mira al espejo y ve su cara rojiza — ¿ Acaso me gusto ? No... Es solo un novato ... Aunque muy lindo —

 **Continuara**


	3. Relatos de una Era Pasado parte II

**Relatos de una Era Pasada parte II**

1 De Abril , el primer día del mes de trabajo en el R.D.P. donde el policía novato estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras se hamacaba pensando en la miembro mas hermosa de los S.T.A.R.S. que había conocido pero una tasa de café lo saca de su trance — Lo siento novato — Leon se sienta firme al ver la sonrisa de Jill — Tranquilo novato no quiero pelear contra ti — Ella desliza la taza y es atrapado por Leon quien ve como la taza de Jill era sujetado por sus suaves y delicadas manos — Te ganaste mis respetos novato , a decir verdad tienes agallas —

— ¿ Azúcar o edulcorante ? —

— ¿ Es lo que le dices siempre a una mujer ? — Jill coloca dos gotas del edulcorante sobre su cae mientras Leon le da un sorbo a su café — ¿ El Citroen CX negro es tuyo ? — Leon afirma con la cabeza mientras que Jill le da otro sorbo — Es fantástico , lindo auto de los '80 —

— ¿ Eso es lo que le dices siempre a los hombres ? —

— Me agradas chico — Jill siente su celular para dejar su tasa en el escritorio de Leon y con su mano levanta la antena y baja la tapa para escuchar la voz de Wesker quien le daba ordenes — Recibido — Jill voltea tirando la tasa sobre el novato quien retrocede mientras el café le quemaba la pierna derecha y la entre pierna a lo que el salta de dolor mientras la estación se reía de el — Leon , fue un accidente —

— Oye Jill esa estuvo buena , eso le dara una leccion a ese novato —

— Chris fue un accidente , lo juro —

— Si , un accidente — El segundo de los S.T.A.R.S. le guiña el ojo y se va riéndose mientras que la de melena castaña se acercaba a los cambiadores para encontrar a Leon que limpiaba su uniforme

— Leon lo siento , fue un accidente —

— Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre — El oficial se coloca un uniforme limpio y ordenado mientras al otro lo encerraba en una bolsa plástica para lavarlo en su casa — Al menos siempre tengo un repuesto —

— Oye quiero compensarte por esto — Jill le da una dirección en un papel — Es solo un trago no te hagas ilusiones — Leon sonríe mientras que ella se retira para voltear y ver su sonrisa y un guiño — Jillian Valentine —

El oficial sale con su traje impecable por lo que recibe una llamada de alerta donde un asalto a una empresa llamada Umbrella por lo que recurren al llamado donde Leon va con su compañero Ryman al lugar donde los estaban esperando tres hombres con AK-47 por lo que ellos bajan armados con pistolas y abren fuego pero el traje blindado los protegía y Ryman recibe un balazo en el hombro mientras sostenía su pistola con una mano — Aquí Leon Kennedy , tenemos tres tipos con armas y blindaje , necesitamos apoyo — Leon daba inútilmente los disparos para retenerlos mientras la lluvia de balas agujereaban el auto — Maldita sea ¿ donde están los pinches refuerzos que pedí ? — Los S.T.A.R.S. llegaron a la escena donde los atacantes ven a los agentes pesados mientras que Jill ve a su novato acorralado en su primer día de policía por lo que se separa del equipo para saltar junto a Leon y le da una escopeta — ¿ Jill ? —

— Usa esto — Jill saca su pistola y Leon saca la escopeta para dispararle a uno de los acorazados y lo derriba — Primera baja , No esta mal — Leon la mira con cara de preocupación — Tranquilo guapo no los matas solo los derribas — El mas grande de ellos le dispara con la ametralladora perforando el tanque de combustible y Leon toma a Kevin haciendo que el auto explote , Chris y Wesker derriban de un escopetazo — Bien echo novato —

 _Mas Tarde_

Leon estaba parado sobre la pared mientras que golpeaba la punta de su bota derecha contra el suelo mientras escuchaba pasos voltea a la puerta para ver salir a Jill enojada — Jill espera — Este la seguía mientras veía como ella llevaba una hoja en su mano — ¿ Que paso ? —

— Me suspendieron —

— ¿ Que ? No pueden hacer eso , salvaste la vida de dos oficiales de policía , mereces una medalla por eso — Ella no escuchaba solo se dirige al ascensor pero Leon la toma del hombro mientras que ella voltea con gran ira

— Escucha novato , este es el mundo real , no importa lo que hagas jamas seras tan bueno ante sus ojos por que solo eres un novato — Jill cierra el ascensor pero Leon lo detiene para tratar de alcanzarla pero ella se alejo y respira hondo — Pasa por mi a las 20:30 que te invitare un trago — Ella baja para llegar a la puerta donde comienza a revisar sus bolsillos para sentir la voz de Chris a sus espaldas

— ¿ Creí que habías dejado de fumar ? —

— Lo se pero quiero dejar este dia atras — Ella ve la cajetilla vacía y la aplasta en su mano para tirarla a la basura — Te veré el miércoles — Jill decide caminar mientras tomaba su DiscMan ultimo modelo que salio ese mismo año — Es increíble que la tecnología china pueda hacer tan buen sistema de música — Ella coloca un CD de los Rolling Stone mientras caminaba a su departamento , pero mientras quedaba en la esquiva decide pasar por la peluquería para arreglarse un poco y cortarse el pelo hasta los hombros , después de pagarlo llega a su departamento para quitarse las botas mientras encendía la televisión — Nunca me fije si hay algo bueno a medio día —

— Ultimo momento , una heroína de las fuerzas especiales del departamento de policía de Raccoon City fue suspendida ¿ Es eso un acto justo ? — La cronista golpea sus papeles en la mesa — La opinión de una humilde servidora es que no —

— Al demonio las noticias — Jill comienza a hacer zappin pero no encontró mas que un documental de leones en áfrica — Bueno peor es nada — Ella se acuesta sobre su sillón donde se queda dormida y al despertarse eran las 19:00 de la tarde — Rayos , Leon llegara en una hora y media ¿ Que puedo hacer ? — Ella se pone a leer mientras que llegaban las 20:00 y decide irse a dar un baño para salir y colocarse un traje de combate de los S.T.A.R.S. color azul con espacios negros pero decide dejar las correas y las armas para colocarse sus botas y escuchar el timbre , Jill se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla ve un ramo de flores de parte de Leon — Oye Leon era solo un trago no una cita —

— Que importa — Leon la invita a subir a su auto mientras que el la mira sin maquillaje solo al natural — ¿ Te gusta la música ? — Jill enciende la radio mientras sonaba una balada clásica — Esa es buena — Al llegar al bar Jill pide dos cervezas mientras que Leon la miraba mientras sonreía — Te vez muy hermosa esta noche Jill —

— Toma tu cerveza guapo — Los dos brindan mientras que Jill notaba la sinceridad de Leon , la platica se volvió mas intima mientras que las cervezas se vaciaban en sus estómagos , Jill estaba un poco ebria — Leon eres muy lindo —

— Gracias , tu también eres muy hermosa — El de melena rubia se acerca pero la de melena castaña logra descifrar las acciones de su acompañante pero el lo detiene con su mano — Parece que no estas tan ebria —

— Si piensas eso , llévame a cenar y al cine — Ella se ríe mientras Leon sonreía y le acaricia el pelo pero ella le toma de la mano y se la hace bajar — Lo siento Leon pero recuerda que estoy suspendida —

— Que importa — Los dos salen mientras que la lluvia se los azota y el saca su chaqueta para cubrir a Jill y pedir un taxi , mientras llegaban a su departamento , el de ojos azules la acompaña a la puerta mientras que ella voltea para cerrarla pero Leon la abre para empezar a besarla mientras que Jill le correspondía mientras que Leon la toma de de las piernas para empujarla al sillón y comenzar a besar su cuerpo mientras la desprendía del traje y Leon se quitaba la camisa mojada mientras que ella miraba el cuerpo mientras el le besaba el cuello y con sus manos la toma de los pechos mientras que Jill le lamia la cara y le arañaba la espalda con suavidad mientras que con sus besos bajaba a su cuerpo y se entretiene en sus pechos para comenzar a saborearlos , el de ojos azules estaba perdido en su cuerpo mientras que Jill desnudaba a Leon y el finalmente logra mantenerla desnuda en el sofa , los dos se miran a los ojos para comenzar a penetrar a su amada de melena castaña — Eres tan hermosa Jill —

— Tu eres muy guapo — El de ojos azules comienza a penetrar a la S.T.A.R.S. quien gemía y sostenía el cuerpo de su amante quien la besaba y la acariciaba con gran ardor pero al llegar el sol , Jill despierta tapada con la chaqueta de Leon quien le preparaba un cafe con unas tostadas , al abrir los ojos se pone en posición fetal para cubrirse el cuerpo — Oye Leon , quiero pedirte un favor —

— Descuida nadie sabrá lo que paso anoche , estábamos ebrios — La sonrisa de Leon la tranquilizo y comenzó a vestirse para darle la chaqueta , Leon toma sus llaves y se acerca a Jill — Gracias Jill — El le da un suave beso mientras que se volteaba para irse pero siente las manos de Jill en sus hombros , al voltear esta lo vuelve a besar

— Que tengas buen dia guapo — Leon sonríe mientras caminaba en dirección a su auto para poder irse , el estacionamiento del bar donde lo había dejado no estaba lejos por lo que tendría tiempo para llegar a trabajar

 **Continuara**


	4. Relatos de una Era pasada III

**Relatos de una Era Pasada parte III**

Jill estaba suspendida por los sucesos que no pudo controlar , mientras miraba y recordaba el incidente en la mansión se preparo para abandonar Raccoon City pero ella se da cuenta que Leon estaba de servicio rodeando la ciudad por lo que trata de contactar al oficial quien estaba fuera de su auto inspeccionando un cuerpo tirado en medio de la carretera , el celular de Leon suena haciendo que el muerto viviente se despierte y ataque a Leon quien estaba con la guardia baja mientras sostenía al muerto para que no lo mordiera pero el celular no contestaba — Diablos ... — Jill carga su pistola y se viste con unas botas negras , una falda y una camisa azul sin mangas y su suéter de lana atado a la cintura mientras que salia ve a su canario mascota por lo que abre la puerta y libera al animal que se aleja volando , ella comienza a trotar hasta la estación de policía para entrar donde los muertos atracaban a los oficiales de policías mientras que ella desenfunda su pistola y le dispara a tres muertos con disparos a la cabeza — Jill ¿ Que haces aquí ? Tu estas suspendida —

— Me marcho de la ciudad ... Ustedes deben hacer lo mismo antes que sea demasiado tarde — Jill ve su celular para intentar llamar a Leon quien estaba ocupado con los muertos — ¿ Donde diablos estas ? — El de melena rubia le patea la boca al muerto pero saca su pistola le dispara tres veces en el pecho que no lo detiene por lo que decide disparar a la cabeza derribando al muerto pero los disparos atrajeron a mas muertos vivientes , Leon le dispara a la cabeza pero las balas se acaban por lo que sube a su auto mientras que trataba de encender su auto pero este no encendía y un muerto destroza la ventana para tomar del cuello al oficial de policía pero este rápido saca su cuchillo apuñalando la frente del canibal mientras que el auto enciende para escuchar su celular y atiende — Leon ¿ donde demonios estas ? —

— Jill no me lo vas a creer — El de melena rubia esquiva a varios muertos con su auto mientras trataba de aferrarse al celular y al volante — Los muertos vivientes se están levantando —

— Lo se , la jefatura es un infierno — Leon logra dar bocinazo para que Jill viera como Leon bajaba para cargando su arma y escuchar los disparos por lo que entra para ver a Jill resistiendo contra los muertos y dos o tres policías — Jill , toma — El de ojos azules le lanza las llaves mientras que le dispara a la cabeza de los muertos vivientes

— Leon ...¡ Dispara a la cabeza ! — El agente obedece la orden y dispara contra los muertos a la cabeza pero Kevin estaba sobre un escritorio tratando de defenderse pero el agente novato sale corriendo para liberar a su compañero — ¡ LEON ! —

— Jill , vete de aquí — La de melena castaña comienza a pelear mientras retrocedían para el cuarto de armas donde se logra juntar un equipo de seis policías que estaban retrocediendo a los disparos , Jill ve como los S.T.A.R.S. estaban siendo separados para ver como Chris rueda por el suelo para que ella lograra derribar a una muerta con una patada pero Chirs toma su pistola para derribarla — Kevin debemos reagruparnos — Leon había perdido de vista a Valentine mientras que ella no encontraba a Leon

— Jill ¿ que paso con el equipo de los S.T.A.R.S ? — La de melena castaña voltea para extenderle la mano pero una especie de monstruo destruye el vehículo para ver como un monstruo mutado vestido de negro con una minigun y un lanza cohetes — ¿ Que demonios es eso ? —

— S.T.A.R.S. — El monstruo levanta su arma para ver a Jill y a Chris con los datos de cada uno de ellos y la palabra " destruir " y con su dedo lanza un misil pero los dos se separan para disparar contra el Nemesis sin que este se de cuenta que lo atacaban pero un miembro de S.T.A.R.S le dispara con una M-16 por lo que el monstruo voltea para usar su arma contra el agente quien es atravesado por cientos de balas pero el monstruo voltea para ver como los dos tomaban camino separados , Jill dispara varias veces contra Nemesis y el monstruo la persigue , pero Jill comienza a volver a la comisaria pero no habia nada mas que cuerpos y una ventana rota donde se ve a lo lejos a Kevin Ryman tratando de sobrevivir

— Leon ... — Las ventanas explotan para ver al Nemesis entrando por la ventana mientras que Jill comienza a subir las escaleras mientras esquivaba los disparos para entrar a la parte de las oficinas donde entra a la de su amigo Chris donde se veía todos los trofeos y medallas — ¿ Que demonios es esa cosa ? —

Mientras tanto Leon y su equipo estaban retrocediendo mientras que trataba de sostener el animo de los policías , una joven recién ingresada estaba apretando sus rodillas mientras se repetía que no estaba pasando — Arriba novata — La joven de melena negra y ojos café estaba casi al grado de llorar — ¿ Se van a quedar ahí sentados ? ¡ Son policías con un demonio ! — Leon toma una escopeta y la carga para levantar a su propio equipo quienes se ponían de pie — No se ustedes pero nosotros somos mas rápidos , estamos armados con lo ultimo de la tecnología armamentística y tenemos la ventaja de la organización — Los policías toman armas pesadas para equiparse pero la muchacha toma una pistola y un cuchillo — ¿ Como te llamas muchacha ? —

— Ungriel — Ella se pone de pie para ver la sonrisa del agente — Ungriel Textal — Leon ordena cerrar la formación mientras avanzaban con cuidado por los pasillos — ¿ Podemos saber que hacemos con todo esto ? —

— Si logramos llegar a un camión de control urbano saldremos de Raccoon City — El celular de Leon suena mientras que los muertos comienzan a seguir el sonido del telefono — ¿ Jill ? ¿ Eres tu ? ... No te oigo — Unas especie de criaturas comienzan a acorralar a Leon y su equipo — Formacion de batalla ... Fuego ... ¡ Fuego ! ... —

— ¡ Leon ! ...¡ Leon ! — La llamada se corta y Jill comienza a seguir su camino para escapar de la ciudad mientras que se da cuenta que un miembro de las fuerzas de Umbrella estaba cayendo sobre las bolsas de basura — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— Carlos Olivera ... Era el capitan de las fuerzas de la U.B.C.S. pero ahora soy ... el favorito de las chicas —

— Tienes un acento extraño —

— Como digas nena ... Oh y vete de aquí antes que purguen Raccoon con un misil —

Mientras tanto Leon estaba saliendo de la comisaria armado nuevamente con su pistola ya que su equipo había caído ante los Licker quien había devorado a su equipo pero logro salvar a su joven amiga mientras que el se defendía de los ataques de los muertos , se ve como una mujer joven de no mas 20 años estaba corriendo de los muertos pero Leon toma su arma y comienza a disparar — ¡ Al suelo ! — La joven se agacha y un infectado en llamas se acercaba pero Leon logra impactar una bala en su frente haciendo que caiga sobre la pelirroja quien rueda para sacar su cuchillo

— ¡ Muévete ! — Con un gran tiro certero lo hace rodar atravesando la garganta del atacante Leon quien se acercaba por la espalda

—No esta mal — Leon ve el muerto y voltea para ver a la chica

— Jamas pensé que nada de lo que me había enseñado mi hermano me serviría —

Leon se agacha para tomar el cuchillo y ve el emblema muy familiar — S.T.A.R.S. ... El emblema de las fuerzas especiales ¿ Eh ? —

— Es de mi hermano , por eso estoy aquí ... Para encontrarlo — El se levanta para entregarle el cuchillo — Soy Claire Redfield —

— Leon Kennedy — Los dos nuevos se adentran en la ciudad para salir de ahi mientras que en su camino conocen a Sherry Birkin y a una joven de rasgos asiáticos de nombre Ada Wong el resto es como siempre dicen , es historia

 **Continuara**


	5. Conflictos

**Conflictos**

En el bar de la ciudad , Leon se estaba riendo con Jill quienes entre los dos habían acabado con tres jarras de cerveza , Leon con su jeans azul camisa gris y chaleco negro , la de melena castaña portaba unos pantalones y una chaqueta con el cierre hasta arriba — Y entonces Josh me mira y me dice ... Se parece a mi suegra — Los dos se empiezan a reír por lo que Jill ve llegar su orden de papas fritas — ¿ Desde cuando comes tanto ? —

— Estuve criogenizada por no se cuantos años y créeme , el hambre que te da cuando te descongelas es increíble — de a tres o cuatro papas en sus dedos no hacia mas que lamerlos por el sabor — Sabes ... Chris y algunos agentes de la B.S.A.A. , unos ex de los S.T.A.R.S y otros compañeros vendrán a una reunión el viernes... —

— ¿ A que hora ? —

— A las 8 ... Dudé — El baja su jarro para mirar a la melenuda con la ceja levantada — Tu amiga Sherry dice que eres muy solitario — Tras terminar sus papas comienza a chupar sus dedos — Esto estuvo delicioso ¿ acaso estas a dieta ? —

— Verte comer me quita el apetito — Mientras que ella pedía otra orden Leon deja su jarra de lado — Creo que ser infectada por los virus de Umbrella te gasta mucho —

— Tiene sus ventajas — Al inclinarse revela su bello escote lo que le provoca una sonrisa de lado al rubio — Ademas puedo comer todo lo que quiera y no subo de peso ... Debe ser el sueño de toda mujer o de esos tipos que ... Ya sabes —

— Si ya veo — Leon ve llegar una hamburguesa y una orden de pollo frito — Osea que no te invitare a cenar — Ella saca su celular para ver un mensaje de la B.S.A.A. siendo de de Barry Burton el que envía el mensaje — ¿ Sucede algo ? —

— No ...— Ella toma la pieza de pollo y comienza a comer , Leon deja su hamburguesa por la mitad y toma su teléfono — Sabes algo , menos mal que tengo cuenta de caja —

— Deja de quejarte , no como tanto — Tras salir del bar comienzan a caminar por lo que Jill siente la chaqueta de Leon sobre sus hombros — Oye ¿ quieres un helado ? — Con una sonrisa es arrastrado hasta la heladería donde ella llevaba dos conos — ¿ No te congelaras ? —

— Eso espero — Uno de chocolate con vainilla en un lado y otro de fresa con menta — Diablos hace tiempo que no como tan bien —

— Ya lo noté — El agente le da una lamida a su helado que era bastante sabroso — Me entere que Barry adopto una nueva Burton llamada Natalia — La castaña la mira al rubio quien saca su celular y muestra una foto de los cinco juntos , su esposa , Moira , Poly , Barry y la pequeña Burton — Para estar divorciado se lleva bien con ella —

— Tienen dos hijas juntos Leon , deberías ser mas comprensivo — Tras llegar a la esquina se detienen en seco para que Jill comience a mirar el bello paisaje nocturno — Es tan hermoso todo — El agente la abraza por el hombro sin percatarse que una sombra sale del callejón , era un hombre de la calle — Lo siento no lo vimos —

— ¿ Podrían darme algo de cambio por favor ? — Leon con una sonrisa cálida saca un billete de 20 de su cartera y se acerca a el para que dos mas saquen sus armas , el jefe de la banda tenia un revolver , el mas pequeño un bate de béisbol y el pequeño una botella rota — Ahora wero , dame tu billetera y tu preciosura dame tu bolso —

— Sabes , gente como tu nos hace difícil ayudar a los mas necesitados — El adicto coloca el revolver en la cien del agente mientras se reía en la cara — Eres solo una basura —

— ¿ Te pregunte algo infeliz ? — El agente esquiva el arma y lo desarma de manera rápida , los mas jóvenes tiraron las armas y salieron corriendo pero el mayor de ellos levanta sus manos — Oye tranquilo viejo — El agente le apuntaba y el hombre sucio sale corriendo por lo que Leon quita las balas y desarma el revolver para tirarlo a la basura

— ¿ Nos vamos ? —

— Vaya , estos son las calles hoy en día — Tras un breve paseo , Leon decide ir a su casa , mientras llegaba toma sus llaves y al abrir la puerta pero un suave olor llega a su nariz , podía distinguir el olor de la carne asada al sacar su arma extiende su mano para encender la luz y ahí la vio , un vestido rosa claro con un corte en la pierna , unos zapatos negros de tacones negros donde una mujer con rasgos asiáticos y los labios de azul con unos pendientes muy brillantes con pequeñas piedras azules

— ¿ Ada ? — El rubio enfunda su arma y ve como la de ojos verdes toma una copa de vino y la levanta para darle un sorbo — ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Pues , tenia un poco de tiempo libre y decidí venir a visitarte — El agente se sienta en frente de ella pero ve que la ex Umbrella lo miraba — ¿ Que ? No me digas que Valentine te comió la lengua — La mirada de Leon se puso seria por lo que ella toma un cuchillo y el se alerta pero ve que Ada le da un corte al platillo — Se que tu eres un poco galante pero si esa zorra se acerca a ti ... Te aseguro que no podrá alimentar a sus hijos si es que los tiene —

— ¿ Ada Wong celosa ? — El rubio suelta una risa a lo que ella lo mira de manera seria — Ahora si lo eh escuchado todo... Es como uno de esos programitas baratos de " descubriendo infieles " — El simplemente se levanta para quitarse su chaqueta — Esta bien que Sherry se entretenga con eso , pero creo que tu eres un poco mas madura que todo esto Ada —

— Solo te digo lo que pasara guapo — La cena había transcurrido tranquila mientras que las charlas eran muy banales y sin importancia , tras acabar con la botella , Ada se levanta para sentarse sobre las piernas de Leon y comienza a besarlo con gran ardor por lo que el agente de ojos azules la toma y la sienta sobre la mesa mientras le arrancaba parte del vestido revelando un brasier color azul marino — Eres mio — Entre besos y besos se separaron para que Leon la cargara y Ada ve la cama completamente ordenada como si nadie hubiera dormido ahí en mucho tiempo — Parece que no haz dormido en tu cama guapo —

— Se llama respeto Ada , te espere mucho tiempo —

— No se si eso es tierno o estúpido — Los dos caen sobre la cama pero Leon se detiene mirando a Ada quien estaba acariciando la cara de Leon — ¿ Que sucede ? ¿ acaso te robaron tu deseo ? —

— ¿ Y tu ? ¿ te quedarías aquí esta noche ? — Ella simplemente deja salir un soplido de frustración y se levanta acomodando su vestido para ponerse los tacones — Ada ...—

— Sabia que había un pero ... ¿ Sientes algo por ella ? ¿ Acaso tienen planes ? —

— En Raccoon me dijiste que tenias muchos planes ... Nunca me dijiste cuales eran — Ella se levanta y simplemente toma su bolso para irse pero Leon la detiene — ¿ Cuales eran tus planes ? —

— Desaparecer... — Ella sale por la puerta mientras que Leon estaba confundido por la respuesta de Ada , el agente simplemente va al refrigerador para ver una botella de champaña

— Yo jamas compre esto — Al tomar la botella se da cuenta que era una marca muy cara — No te entiendo Ada — El cierra la puerta por lo que se quita la camisa y se tira a la cama para cubrirse hasta la cabeza y al cerrar sus ojos se queda quieto unos momentos pero al abrirlos era de día, Leon se levanta para ver que eran las 10 de la mañana por lo que se levanta con su cuerpo pesado y sale a la cocina para ver a Sherry preparando café — ¿ Que es esto ? ¿ Sherry eres tu o un sueño raro ? —

— Oh que tierno , pero siempre dejas tu puerta abierta y estuve viéndote dormir como por 15 minutos — Ella saca dos tazas de café y el sonido del microondas le llama la atención — Magdalenas caseras ¿ gustas ? — La masa dulce tenia varias chispas de chocolate por lo que el lo prueba soltando una sonrisa — Leon ¿ por que no te pones una camisa ? — El rubio toma la cabeza de Sherry y le da un tierno beso para lavarse la cara en el lavado — Oye , ese es el fregadero de los platos —

— Es mi casa Sherry — Al secarse con una servilleta y ella le trae una camisa azul a su padre adoptivo quien le sonríe y ella le muestra una sonrisa al agente — Gracias pequeña Sherry —

— Leon , Claire me pidió que te dijera que me dijo a mi que te diga a ti que me dijo que te dijera ... ¿ que era ? —

— Deja que le llame —

— ¿ Que era ? — Leon llama pero cuando se atiende la llamada se escucha a una mujer gimiendo y gritando de placer lo que sorprende al agente — Asi , que no la llames en publico — Ella comienza a reír mientras que Leon corta la llamada por lo que ella se sienta terminando su café — Oye si que eres muy crédulo —

— Madura ¿ quieres ? —

Ambos salen del departamento mientras que ella cargaba su mochila de viaje — Por cierto lei tu informe sobre lo sucedido en Brasil , espero que esa gente ahora se encuentre en paz — El agente no dijo nada y camina al ascensor por lo que Sherry lo persigue y entra — Por cierto , la B.S.A.A. también tiene interés en lo sucedido ...—

— Si la B.S.A.A. tiene interés debería haber ido alli y ayudar a esa gente — Ambos habian salido del edificio y al salir a la calle un auto lujoso los estaba esperando — ¿ Sherry ? ¿ Hay algo que no me dijiste ? —

— ¿ Por que no subimos y platicamos ? — Al subirse , varios agentes del servicio secreto armados con armas y chalecos blindados custodiaban a los dos — Leon , queremos que tu te hagas cargo de custodiar al jefe de la ONG —

— ¿ La Organización no gubernamental me requiere ? — Leon comienza a reir mientras miraba por la ventana — Según ellos yo son un " violento " —

— Leon , la B.S.A.A. esta prestando soldados , Terra Save es la auspiciaste a cargo de Claire Redfiels y tu sabes que ella no haría nada deshonesto —

— Esta bien lo haré pero solo por esta vez — El auto se detiene en el aeropuerto donde Leon trata de buscar su arma y Sherry se la entrega en una caja de madera por lo que el la toma y la examina para percatarse de que era su pistola , uno de los agentes le entrega el uniforme de la ONG y el escupe en el suelo para ser perseguido por Sherry quien lo lleva al cuarto para tomar su uniforme y comenzar a desvestirse delante de Leon quien lo mira confundido — Oye ...—

— Tranquilo ... No tengo nada que no hayas visto en otras — Ella se coloca una camisa gris con el logo de la organizacion y se coloca un chaleco antibalas para tomar una pistola calibre 22 recortada — Ademas se que no me haras nada atrevido —

— Pss , me agradas Sherry pero no en ese sentido —

— Oh vamos , dime que nunca me deseaste — El rubio le niega con la cabeza y su mirada fria le daba a entender que estaba diciendo la verdad — Oye al menos miente diciendo que si ... Eso me haria sentir mas ... Atractiva —

— De acuerdo — El la toma de los hombros y la mira a los ojos — Cuando te convertiste en mujer no deje de pensar en ti Sherry y soñé contigo noche tras noche — El rubor se hizo muy grande en su cara y el agente le da un beso en la nariz lo que le provoca una risa — ¿ Ya ? ¿ Estas feliz ? —

— Si mucho — Ella se abraza a su brazo mientras salían pero cuando chocan en frente de una agente de la Agencia contra el bio terrorismo armada con una escopeta viendo a Leon y a Sherry sujetada de su brazo — ¿ Jill ? —

— ¡ Leon ! ... ¿ Quien es ella ? —

— Soy Sherry Birkin — Ella se suelta de Leon y le extiende la mano , Jill la estrecha y la felicita por su trabajo en China mientras que ella se sentía orgullosa — Asi que ... ¿ Ella es Jill Valentine de quien me hablaste ? — Leon le da un codazo en su brazo y ella se lo soba rápidamente — Bueno voy a mi puesto —

— La pequeña esta animada — Ella mira al agente como le sonreía y ella le da una bofetada al brazo derecho — Me recuerda a Rebecca —

— Si ... Se parecen bastante — Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando a todos lados — Creo que trabajaremos juntos hoy —

— Como en los viejos tiempos — Jill recibe una llamada en su comunicador dejando solo al agente de ojos azules quien no dejaba de apreciar la figura de la castaña — Este va a ser un día bastante interesante —

 **Continuara**


	6. El Atentado

**El Atentado**

Leon estaba parado al lado del presidente con otro de el , uno de los agentes estaba hablando por su comunicador mientras que varios agentes de la B.S.A.A. rodeaban el campo y los de Terra Save controlaban las señales mientras que el hombre mas importante del país hablaba delante de los universitarios , los médicos , doctores y los reporteros quienes tomaban nota del discurso — ¿ Leon me copias ? —

— Te recibo —

— Mira esta todo tranquilo y por desgracia debes estar de pie por 60 minutos mas — El agente lanza un escupitajo al suelo mientras miraba a todos lados — En definitiva necesitamos una rotación de 15 grados — El rubio vio llegar a Jill quien tenia una escopeta — Ella será tu compañera —

— Gracias — Tras ver a la castaña quien le lanza una cantimplora con agua y se la da a beber al de ojos azules quien toma varios sorbos — Bueno parece que que estaremos aquí una hora mas —

— Si es cierto , pero al menos tenemos algo que hacer — El agente comienza a mirar para todos lados con sumo cuidado — En fin ¿ que harás en la noche ? —

— Lo mismo que hacemos todas las noches Pinky... — Jill simplemente se aleja de el mientras que Leon la desvestía con la mirada

— ¿ Por que no la invitas a cenar ? — Sherry volvía con sus manos con una libreta — Se ve que te gusta mucho —

— ¿ Por que no tratas tu de conseguir una cita ? —

— Si claro y apuesto que sigues creyendo en mi virginidad —

— Por tu bien espero que si — Ella lo abraza con fuerza mientras le besa la mejilla mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho — Se que aun lo eres princesa —

— La verdad no tengo muchas intenciones románticas — El agente le acaricia la cabeza y le da un beso en el centro de la cabeza — Pero en fin , si quieres podemos ir al parque de diversiones — El rubio le sonríe por lo que se separa de ella para volver a su puesto y comenzar a revisar el publico — Jack ... ¿ Me recibes ? ... Jack ¡ Jack estas ahí contesta ! — El agente levanta su mano y cuando voltea ve el cuerpo de su compañero caer por la ventana con una mordida en el cuello — ¡ Leon ! — Su padre voltea para salir corriendo tumbando la puerta haciendo entrar a varios agentes armados mientras que el armado con su rifle — Leon esta muerto —

— Tranquila Sherry — El cuarteto entra a la sala del control para ver como una pila de cuerpos estaba por todos lados , ella pensaba pedir una ambulancia — Mejor llama a la morgue — Uno de los agentes encuentra en el cuerpo de los soldados que explota liberando varias arañas que saltan contra los agentes haciendo caer a uno de ellos mientras se metía por su boca y el en un estado de desesperación dispara su ametralladora haciendo que los guardaespaldas protejan a su jefe quien es llevado a un camión blindado pero las arañas salen por las ventanas atacando a varios de los soldados — ¡ Sherry ! — Una de ellas ataca a la rubia quien forcejeaba con la espalda contra la pared y un disparo de escopeta suena volando el abdomen del insecto liberando a la rubia quien ve a Jill cargando su arma

— Gracias Jill — Al ver como las criaturas estaban mutando formando alas en su cuerpo haciendo que levante vuelos y ellas comienzan a disparar — Tenemos que sacar a la gente de aquí antes que ...— Un camión se detuvo delante de la gente cortando su paso por lo que empezaron a rodearlo y un puño atraviesa el metal , los ojos de uno de los monstruos se estaba notando y al abrirlo uno de los Mr X sale golpeando a los soldados de la B.S.A.A. que disparan contra el Tyrant quien se protegía con los brazos , el segundo sale corriendo mirando a todos ignorando a los soldados viendo como un tanque de guerra ligero se acercaba y el lo detiene para levantarlo y arrojarlo con fuerza contra el edificio — ¿ Que hacemos para frenarlo ? — Las dos féminas disparan contra el Tyrant quien se acercaba pero cambia su vista a Jill , ella esquiva el agarre y ataca a la cabeza del mutante quien le atrapa la escopeta para apretarla con su mano y un disparo le llama la atención para ver a Sherry — Oye ¿ soy yo o te esta buscando ? —

— ¡ Jill ! — Leon le dispara con gran puntería a la cabeza y ella sale corriendo deslizándose por el suelo tomando las pistolas del agente y dispara contra el Mr X mientras que Leon carga su escopeta con una rodilla en el suelo mientras que Jill le dispara con pistolas contra la cabeza pero una explosión lo golpea por la espalda haciendo que se voltee para ver que Sherry tenia un lanza granadas para disparar contra el pero ella se aleja con paso lento

— Jill ... Ve esa cosa te persigue — La agente de la B.S.A.A. comienza a correr contra el tanque pero uno de los Mr X salta delante de la agente quien le dispara a la cabeza pero el Tyrant la trata de golpear esquivando el puñetazo haciendo que el tanque quede volteado levemente mientras que varios agentes le disparaban para protegerla pero ella comienza a comer — Jill por aquí — Leon comienza a disparar contra el Tyrant y este comienza a debilitarse hasta caer de rodillas

— ¡ Granada ! — Uno de los soldados lanza una carga que detona el cuerpo de la criatura haciendo que caiga sin medio cuerpo y su brazo derecho destruido por la explosión — ¡ Recarguen ! —

— Mason ... ¡ Espera ! — El comandante de la B.S.A.A mira a Leon quien esta viendo como uno de los mutados trepaba el edificio mientras que Jill y Sherry disparaban contra el — No disparen o las dañaran a ellas —

— ¡ Eres de la D.S.O. ve por ellas ! — Algunos soldados comienzan a correr contra el Tyrant mientras que Leon subía por las escaleras de incendio seguido por varios soldados hasta llegar a la cima disparando contra el Mr X quien ignora sus disparos a la espalda siguiendo a Jill quien no tenia balas — ¿ En posición ? —

— ¡ Fuego ! — El segundo misil es disparado pero para el asombro de todos el Tyrant lo atrapa con su mano y lo aprieta haciendo que el misil salga despedido al cielo — Hay no de nuevo — Al impactar contra el camión lanzando a la tierra a los soldados de la B.S.A.A. quienes toman sus armas pero estaban demasiado lejos y podrían dañar a las agentes — ¡ Jill ! —

— Se me acabaron las balas Sherry — Ella buscaba en su cinturón pero no tenia nada por lo que la agente saca un cuchillo de combate pero varios disparos le impactan en la nuca haciendo que caiga de rodillas y Jill toma a la agente de la mano para esquivar un agarre quedando de lado de Leon — Tenemos que salir de aquí —

— ¡ Fuego ! —

El ultimo misil sale despedido pero un tentáculo atrapando el torpedo y lo arroja contra los agentes quienes salen corriendo esquivando la explosión y Leon le dispara para notar que su piel comienza a agrietarse mostrando su carne viva , su brazo derecho comienza a crecer de manera descomunal y su cuerpo comienza a formar un nuevo cuerpo escamoso , Leon le dispara pero la bala simplemente rebota en su coraza — ¿ Plan B ? — Los rubios asienten con la cabeza y comienzan a correr por las escaleras pero el monstruo reconoce a Jill y con su brazo reconstruido viendo varias cuchillas que se formaban entre su brazo golpeando a Jill y Leon pero los dos se agachan y las cuchillas cortan la escalera dejando a los tres a seis pisos de altura

— ¿ Tenemos un plan C ? — Jill miraba como el suelo parecía estar muy cerca y solo colgaban de unos hierros débiles que estaban cediendo por el peso de los tres agentes — Tenemos que saltar —

— ¿ Estas loco ? — Sherry miraba como la altura de 70 metros y ella se aferra contra la pared — Leon tiene que haber otra forma para ... ¡ La ventana ! — Jill simplemente lanza el cuchillo destrozando el vidrio y ella comienza a deslizarse lentamente contra la pared a lo que Leon la levanta de las piernas y la alcanza al borde para que ella comience a trepar lentamente — Ahora tu Jilll — La castaña se trepa por el cuerpo de Leon quien la levanta y la impulsa contra Sherry y la atrapa de las muñecas

— Ni se te ocurra soltarme niña — Jill coloca sus pies contra la pared y comienza a subir mientras que Sherry tiraba de sus brazos hasta que por fin logra estabilidad pero el monstruo cae sobre Leon y la plataforma de metal cae sobre los dos — ¡ Leon ! — El agente comienza a deslizarse entre las escamas y el cuerpo destrozado del Tyrant mientras que le costaba caminar — Esta vivo — Con una sonrisa comienza a ver al agente quien lograba ponerse de pie mientras tomaba su pistola para cargarla pero el cuerpo del monstruo comienza a levantarse y con un golpe arroja a Leon contra uno de los autos de la policía , los agentes abren fuego contra el monstruo quien se deshacía de los oficiales como si nada — ¿ Por donde se sale Sherry ? —

— ¡ Por aquí ! — Las dos comienzan a correr con gran velocidad escuchando los disparos que iban silenciándose pero el ruido de un helicóptero comenzaba a escucharse y al salir ven a Leon disparando contra el Tyrant quien se acercaba caminando pero el helicóptero aparece en la espalda del agente de la D.S.O.

— ¡ LEON ! —

— ¡¿ Chris ?! —

— ¡ PONTE A CUBIERTO ! —

El agente se coloca detrás de una pila de escombros mientras que con gran puntería , el helicóptero comenzaba a descargar proyectiles contra el Tyrant quien estaba siendo debilitado por lo que Claire se acerca a la puerta con un lanza cohetes — Oye guapo — El de ojos azules mira hacia arriba viendo a la pelirroja con el arma entre sus manos y con gran fuerza la lanza contra Leon — Un regalo de la B.S.A.A. — El agente sale corriendo para atraparla en el aire por lo que el monstruo ve al agente y con su mano lo lanza con fuerza contra el suelo a varios metros pero toma un gran pedazo de escombros y ataca el helicóptero golpeando el acorazado que comienza a tambalearse y por accidente dispara uno de los misiles rozando al monstruo por lo que Leon comienza a correr de manera torpe debido a las lesiones pero Jill parpadea de manera precipitada y sale de su escondite para ayudar al agente de ojos azules — ¡ Es Jill ! Esta entera vivita y coleando —

— Deja que te ayude guapo — Jill se pone a la altura de Leon para cargar el lanza misiles apuntando a la carne expuesta del monstruo y ambos al mismo tiempo disparan dos misiles pero el de Chris llega primero creando una gran explosión exponiendo la carne del monstruo y el misil de Leon termina destrozando su cuerpo — Por fin dejó de moverse — Leon cae de rodilla al suelo con su mano en el suelo — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Solo fatigado — Los reporteros trataban de entrevistar a los agentes los cuales evadían las preguntas , Chris logra ver a su compañera quien estaba sentada siendo vendada por uno de los médicos

— ¿ Que hacías aquí Jillian ? —

— ¿ Como sigue la situación de París ? — Ella da un escupitajo que tenia sangre mientras que el se sienta a su lado mientras la abrazaba — Lo siento Christopher , me alegro que hayas vuelto sano y salvo —

— ¿ Recuerdas lo que te prometí si volvía ? —

— Ah , ya borraras tus canciones de los Rolling Stone de mi celular — La broma hizo sonreír a ambos pero el capitán no resistía tener a su compañera tan cerca y sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a besarlar y ella cierra sus ojos , Leon lo había visto todo y sin esperar que terminen de curarlo se levanta pero ella se separa viendo marcharse en un jeep junto con Sherry y varios agentes heridos — Lo siento Chris —

— No te preocupes — Su celular suena mostrando un mensaje en su celular — ¿ Tienes tiempo de cenar ? No es nada formal solo para platicar —

— Seria genial tener un tiempo normal — Tras sentir como el dolor era adormilado se pone de pie y uno de los oficiales le trae su arma que había perdido en la batalla , al voltear ve como los agentes de la B.S.A.A. llevaban los pedazos de los Tyrant para luego llevarlos a destruir — ¿ Por cierto ? ¿ Que tal se encuentra Leon ? —

— No lo se ¿ Por que lo preguntas ? —

— Nos salvo la vida a mi y a la agente Birkin — Tras sentir como sus cortes se sentían fríos toma su espejo de maquillajes y mirar su cara — No creo que tenga maquillaje para esto —

— No te preocupes siempre serás hermosa — Tras esas palabras no pudo evitar sentir el rubor en su cara — Bien vamos al cuartel tenemos trabajo que hacer ... Odio hacer informes pero debemos interrogarte — La castaña ve llegar a varios carros de la agencia B.S.A.A. y es subida a uno con Chris quien se sentía raro por que Jill estaba distraída en el camino mirando como el Jeep que portaba a Leon y Sherry tomaba otra ruta

 _Mientras Tanto_

En el Jeep , Sherry estaba recostada sobre el cuerpo de Leon quien tenia su brazo sano la abrazaba como lo hacia cuando era niña , pero esta vez ella sonreía mientras escuchaba los latidos de su padre quien estaba respirando relajado y al llegar ambos despiertan puesto que Hunnigan sale a recibirlos — Lastima que no tomé una foto —

— Podrias mostrarle el vídeo que filmamos esa noche en Dubai en ese hotel con Jacuzzi — Sin decir mas se adentra agachando la cabeza — Descuida , sigue creyendo que la cámara funcionaba —

— Eres terrible — Dijo portando una risa adentrándose en medio de los pasillo mientras tarareaba una canción que le hacia sonreír al agente — Oye ¿ de que clase de vídeo esta hablando ? —

— No te fijes en eso Sherry , aun eres muy joven —

— No seré una niña para siempre Leon — Ambos empezaron a reir mientras caminaban hasta la oficina de Ark Thompson quien le prohíbe entrar a la pequeña rubia , ella sin pensarlo empieza a preocuparse mientras miraba la puerta de madera negra , Hunnigan simplemente llega con dos tazas de café y le ofrece una — ¿ Que esta sucediendo ? —

— Lo siento Sherry es clasificado — Ambas se sentaron en las sillas afuera pero a ella le preocupaba que Leon no salia — Por cierto , encontraron tu pistola en el área , Terra Save la devolverá junto lo las armas de los soldados de la División — Sherry no podía concentrarse , solo podía ver el reloj de la pared que se movía de manera lenta para su percepción solo se preocupaba por que notó que Leon había visto a Chris y Jill besarse

 **Continuara**


End file.
